


Devious

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [23]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Canon Era, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Romantic Friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: For some reason, she keeps the pink-handled scissors - the ones Harper used to cut out Kimberly from the group cheer photo and Amanda stabbed maliciously into the wall.





	Devious

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a downer fic today but I used to self-harm/entertain self-harm as a kid and teenager (in this specific way and also through burning myself in places I could hide/scratching open myself to the point of bleeding) so this kinda is a vent fic and exploration of past, personal feelings that I could connect to a fictional character. I definitely wanted Kim to take a step towards a better direction with Trini so no sad/too upsetting ending!

 

023\. Devious

*

For some reason, she keeps the pink-handled scissors - the ones Harper used to cut out Kimberly from the group cheer photo and Amanda stabbed maliciously into the wall.

To calm herself after her parents shout and yank her around and lecture her, Kimberly would lock her bedroom door and sit on her pillows, looking blankly at the ceiling, gently sliding the edges to the large, pink scissors on her exposed wrist.

She wanted to press _harder_ , to feel her troubles escape out, and then remembered her friends.

_Trini_.

The girl who came out to them spontaneously during their campfire, who practically acted like hotshit just to cover up her fear of rejection, who physically ripped Kimberly's locker-door off its hinges because she hated the graffiti on it.

She _hated_ how it had hurt Kimberly's feelings.

" _You're not a quitter, okay? You're a badass bitch. So don't even think about it, Kim_."

With a slow, muted noise, Kimberly closes the pink scissors, tossing them onto her cushioned, rose-patterned rug and turns off her lamp.

To hell with it.

She decides to message Trini in the late afternoon, catching up at the Krispy Kreme down the road, snort-laughing in her latte when a bright-eyed Trini confesses to her newest prank on her siblings, whooping and throwing up her hands.

It's better to spend her life anyway.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
